An ultrasonic finger recognition sensor recognizes a fingerprint by emitting ultrasound to a finger and detecting the ultrasound reflected by the finger using an ultrasonic transducer. The ultrasonic transducer typically emits and detects the ultrasound in all directions. As a result, the ultrasonic transducer may detect the ultrasound that is not reflected by the finger and thus noise may be introduced.